A Year With Annabeth
by percabethroxmysox
Summary: Percy & Annabeth go on a 'not-date', which turns into a real one. Along with that complication, the Ophiotaurus is missing! And Luke is still a major problem.What will happen? Read to find out! Of course,Percabeth. A couple BOTL spoilers. Review and enjoy
1. Annabeth Decides to be Nice

**Ch.1 Annabeth Decides to be Nice**

* * *

-Disclaimer: I do not own any of PJO. Mr. Riordan does, and he deserves to.-

_This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it! Percy's POV._

* * *

It was about two weeks after my birthday. I just didn't want to think about the fact that I was turning sixteen next year, so I tried thinking about other things. What kept coming to my mind was Annabeth. At the end of camp, she started to ignore me. If I began to talk about Luke/Kronos, she would ignore me once again. Did I do anything? I guess she was still getting over the whole Luke-is-dead-thing. I really wanted to know how she felt about him. If she still did have feelings for him, then why did _that _happen on our quest? By saying _that_, I mean the kiss. Why does this have to be so complicated? Maybe if I just…..

"Percy!" I heard from a familiar voice. I turned around to find (guess who?) Annabeth in an IM. It's scary how she does that.

"Hey Annabeth," I said. Why did she suddenly become so friendly?

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. _When did you start caring? _is what I wanted to ask.

"I guess I just didn't want to brag about being so close to sixteen," I replied. She laughed a little. Maybe this will change things.

"Well, I have something for you. Can we hang out later today so I can give it to you?" I was beginning to feel a little hopeful now. I didn't have anything to do today, so I guess we could.

"Sure," I started. "What do you want to do?" I questioned.

"I can stop by your house at three, and maybe we can get something to eat. Then, if you want, we can see a movie or something since last time _somebody _had to catch their school on fire." She looked directly at me when she said that. I rolled my eyes at her. Before our last quest, we were supposed to see a movie, but I was attacked by _empousai_. Goode High School, which I where I was at the time, ended up on fire.

"Ok, I'll see you then, Wise Girl," I said, smiling.

"Just try not to catch anything on fire before I get there, Seaweed Brain." She waved her hand over the mist, and the IM was ended.

I looked at the clock, and it was already two o'clock. I hurried up and got ready. Just as I was finished trying to make my hair look half-decent, my mom called in from the living room, "Percy, Annabeth is here." As usual, she was right on time.

"Ok, I'm coming," I answered, and I grabbed Riptide just to be safe. As I entered the living room, saw Annabeth's smiling face and her stormy, gray eyes. I was stopped from staring when she said, "Ready?"

"Let's go," I replied. I hurried outside to escape from being embarrassed by my mom.

While we were walking, I struck up a conversation to avoid an awkward silence moment. "So," I began," are you going to that private school by your dad's?"

She took a moment to answer. "I talked to my dad about it, and he took me off the list. I really didn't want to go. After talking to him some more and doing some convincing, he's allowing me to go to Goode. With you," she added. I stared at her for a little, taking a while to realize what she was saying.

"Where are you staying for the year?"

"Right around here. My dad considered how dangerous it was for a half-blood living in San Francisco, and he decided to move," she said. "It took a while for my step-mom to agree, but she learned that moving away from there would keep us-especially her kids-safer," she finished. This was great! We would get to spend the whole year together, and we would be able to help each other prepare for the battle coming up.

"That's cool," I said, trying to hide my excitement. "Did they send you your school schedule yet?" She did, so were comparing our schedules. It ended up that we actually had many classes together. By the time we finished talking about that, we decided where to eat. We walked into a nice restaurant, but not too fancy. This 'not-date' was going pretty good so far, and little did I know that I was going to get a lot better.

* * *

_So how was it? Please review, but no flames!! Sorry, there wasn't much action or Percabeth, but I just wanted to get the story going, and there will be more of both in the next chapter. Second chapter will be up probably in 1-3 days. Keep reading, the story will get better! :)_


	2. My Plan Actually Works

Ch

**Ch. 2 My Plan Actually Works**

**-**Disclaimer: Not one bit of PJO is mine. We all want it, but only Rick Riordan has it.-

_Thanks for the reviews! They made me happy ____ I didn't get to correct that error in the last chapter, (sorry about that) but I will soon. More action & Percabeth in this chapter._

Well, never mind about that last thought: _little did I know that this was going to get a lot better. _Maybe it will in the romance way, but not in the monster way. 

At the restaurant, we both ordered the same thing: grilled chicken, a salad, and lemonade. I offered Annabeth a tour of Goode since they were opening it for students in a couple days. And, it was another time to be together. While I was trying to think of something else to talk about between bites, she got wide-eyed and whispered to me "Percy, don't move. I think our waiter is a manticore." Of course, blaming my ADHD, I couldn't resist the urge to turn around. He saw me looking at him, and he knew who we were. I figured that out because, next thing we knew, the manticore charged us.

"Run!" I told Annabeth. She looked at me like I was crazy. "I have a plan. Just get out of the restaurant and be ready to fight." I knew she wanted to argue at this, but I guess she was starting to trust me more.

"Just be careful!" she yelled back. When she said that, it made me think of Mount St. Helens. That's when she kissed me before. But, right now, I had a life-threatening situation to think about, and the other thoughts could wait until later. My plan for right now was to keep the manitcore occupied and to keep Annabeth and me alive.

As Annabeth ran out of the restaurant, I drew Riptide to attract the monster's attention. He looked straight at me, and I noticed that he had ripped off his black suit. It lay in shreds on the ground with a red rose on top, now unclipped from the suit. I lunged at the manticore, but he ducked to avoid the hated celestial bronze weapon. Since he was close to the ground, I swiped down and managed to cut part of his foot. He wailed and groaned as he stood, and I decided that this would be a good time for part two of the plan.

The cut I made on his foot didn't slow him down for too long. But, it gave me just enough time to start running towards the exit. Just as I made it outside to where Annabeth was, a volley of spikes came soaring towards me. I deflected the first one off the blade of Riptide, and I rolled on the ground under a few. The last one grazed my shoulder. Despite the pain, I kept fighting. I glanced at Annabeth, who was behind the manticore. She nodded, which told me she knew the plan. I distracted the manticore by slashing at his arm. While that happened, Annabeth jumped off of a rock from behind, surprising the monster. She thrust her knife downwards and stabbed the manticore in the back. He didn't have enough time to react, so he exploded into a cloud of yellow dust.

Annabeth made her way around the dust and ran right into my arms. "Your plan actually worked that time," she said jokingly while hugging me. There was that feeling again, the one I had when we danced together, when we hugged before, and when we kissed. I cleared those thoughts so I could talk.

"Was it a plan worthy of Athena?" I asked.

"I guess it wasn't too bad," she replied. So, I thought, maybe she's impressed. I have to think like this more often. She grabbed my shoulder, which is where I got hit by a spike. She didn't realize it until I stepped away, holding my arm.

"Percy, you're hurt," Annabeth said. She lifted up the sleeve of my shirt to inspect the cut. It wasn't too deep, but it was wide. "Here." She took a square of ambrosia out of her purse and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said. _Maybe my brain _is_ full of seaweed_, I thought to myself. I can't believe I forgot ambrosia. The cut quickly healed itself up. _What are we going to do about paying the bill? _I thought again.

"What are we going to do about paying the bill?" she asked. Is she a mind-reader?

"I was just thinking the same thing," I replied.

Something must have jogged her memory because she said "The mist." With saying that, she snapped her fingers, and I felt a little gust of wind. "Now that that's taken care of, are you still up to a movie?"

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go." We walked down the street a little farther, keeping a look out for monsters. When we got to the theater, we ordered two tickets, a large popcorn, and two drinks.

We sat down as the previews started, and Annabeth said "I don't see any monsters, do you?"

"No," I answered. "I'm surprised that the manticore attacked us with all those mortals around."

"Me too. They usually don't do that." Then the movie started. It was a horror movie, and when it got to one of the scary parts, I felt Annabeth's hand grab mine. Then, when creepy evil guy came out of the closet, she squeezed my hand even tighter. _How come she is scared of something in a movie more than a real-life monster? _I thought. Oh well, I was enjoying this. After a while, I noticed her inching closer to me. She looked up at me, I and stared into her beautiful gray eyes as if to say _It's okay_. She leaned her head on my shoulder. Fortunately, it wasn't the cut one. I took my hand away from hers and wrapped my arm around her.

"I don't care if my mom is seeing this right now," she said softly, but it still made me jump a little since the movie was so quiet. She was talking about Athena, who told me that she didn't approve of my relationship with Annabeth.

"Me either," I said, agreeing. _Should I tell her now? _I thought. I've been hiding my feelings towards her for such a long time now. _Well, it's now or never. _She seemed to notice that I was thinking. "It's just that…I…," She looked at me, and I must have looked confused.

"What?" she asked. "You can tell me anything." _Ok, here it goes. Please like me back!_

"I…I really like you." _Finally, I said it. _I waited for her response anxiously.

"I really like you too, Percy. I may have had a crush on Luke, but he well… you know." I nodded. "The last line of the prophecy 'to lose a love to worse than death', I really thought it was going to be you," she continued. "But, I guess because of being with Luke all those years, caring for each other, I had some feelings left. Those feelings were never strong, mostly just because he cared for me so much. I hope you understand," she finished.

"I do," I responded. Then, the Aphrodite inside me took over. I pulled her over and kissed her. Those few seconds seemed like forever. When we pulled away, she slowly smiled. And then she leaned her head on me again, with my arm around her.

_So, did you like that chapter? As promised, there was action&Percabeth! Please review! The next chapter will either be up Monday, Tuesday, Saturday, or Sunday. Sorry if it takes me a while for the next chapter, I'm going to a friend's house. Next chapter will be about Percy's bday present with more Percabeth!_


	3. I Get an Awesome Present

**Ch.3 I Get an Awesome Present**

* * *

-Disclaimer: None. Nada. Zip. A big fat 0. I own nothing of PJO. Rick has it all. Lucky duck!

_Thanks again wonderful reviewing people! So, last chapter left us off at the movies. Get ready for more action and Percabeth!_

* * *

We sat like that for the rest of the movie, except when one of us wanted some popcorn. When the movie and the credits were over, Annabeth's head was still on my shoulder. Then I noticed that she was asleep. She looked as beautiful as ever. As gently as I could, I shook her and whispered, "Annabeth, wake up." Her eyelids slowly opened, revealing the stormy clouds behind them.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," she said. She muttered something about staying up late and architecture projects. "How much did I miss?" she asked. So, I filled her in on the end of the movie as we were walking out of the theater. Her hand slowly reached towards mine. I did the same thing. We walked all the way home hand-in-hand. As we approached my apartment, she stopped and said, "Your birthday present. I left it inside your apartment." We climbed the stairs and only made it half way up before we heard the hiss of a dracaenae.

"We take on this one together," she announced quietly. We rounded the corner of the stairwell to find the horrible monster lying on the ground. She was wounded. A huge gash stretched from the side of her shoulder to her waist. Standing a step above the dracaenae was my mother, with a small sword in her hand. Even though this was the perfect time to be confused, I brought out Riptide and sliced down the middle of the monster's scaly body. Where she lay a second before was a familiar cloud of yellow dust.

"Mom!" I called. "Are you ok? What happened? How did you get that sword? And where's Paul?"

"Before I answer your questions, are you guys ok?" she questioned.

"Yes, we're fine. We were attacked by a manticore earlier, but we're still alive," I answered.

"Well, you're hopefully safe now. How was your date?" she asked, smiling.

"Mom!" I yelled, my embarrassment level rising. "Just answer my questions."

"That time you didn't say anything about it not being a date." I could feel my face turn red when she said that.

"Sally Jackson," I warned. "Just answer now," I said, emphasizing each word.

"Ok, ok," she said, backing off. "Yes, I'm fine. I saw a monster's tail coming this way, so I decided to surprise it. I knew it was looking for you. I grabbed this sword, which your father had given to me before he left. When I heard the monster creep up the stairs, I met its side with this blade. And that's where you came in."

"Mom, that was very brave. I never knew you could sword fight. But what about…" I started, being cut off.

"Paul had to work late," she said. And with that, we headed up the rest of the stairs and into the living room.

-_This is where those star things go, like in the book_-

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, it's beautiful." I pulled her into a hug. This was my response to my birthday present from her. It was a gold, not-too-girly necklace. A dime-sized circle hung off the chain; one side saying _Never forget, S.B. _(which stood for Seaweed Brain). Two pieces of seaweed were on the side, filled in with a green rock about the same color as my eyes. The other side said _Love always, W.G. _(that stood for Wise Girl). There was a gray owl on the bottom of that side, which was about the same color as her eyes. She helped me put the necklace on.

"You're never going to stop the 'Seaweed Brain' thing, are you?" I asked.

"No," she replied with a grin. "But we're even." She pointed to the _W.G. _on the back. "I figured that after this up-coming war, we could be separated in some way. So this necklace is a reminder to never forget me. I'll never forget you, Percy," she finished. She leaned into me and gave me a quick kiss. I could feel my mom watching from the kitchen. _Oh great, _I thought. _I'll have to deal with this later. _"I better get going," she said. I really didn't want her to leave. "I'll IM you sometime. Thanks for tonight." We hugged one last time.

"You're welcome," I responded. "And thank you, too." She waved and walked out the door, leaving me standing there watching her.

"So," my mom said. I was expecting this coming. "You too have something now."

"I guess so," I replied, thinking back to earlier today. _Finally,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

_So how was it? Please review! I'm going to be at my friend's until Saturday, so the next chapter will be up maybe Sunday or Monday. But don't give up on reading. Next chapter will contain an IM and Percy and Annabeth together again!_


	4. We Have a Successful Tour

**Ch. 4 We Have a Successful Tour**

-Disclaimer: If I owned any of PJO, I wouldn't be writing this. So, by reading this, you know that none of PJO is mine.-

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'll try to be faster this time, but my bday is coming up, so it might take longer. Anyways, thank you / danke / gracias for the reviews! And sorry about any mistakes. On with the story!_

My mom kept bugging me about Annabeth for the next few days. It was really starting to get on my nerves. She would say something like, "Aw, my little boy and Annabeth together. How cute!" After a while, I gave up on arguing and started to ignore her. After three days of that torture (which seemed like years), I finally received another IM from Annabeth. Unlike the last one, this message wasn't on any cue.

It was ten o'clock in the morning, which was pretty early for me. My mother was in the kitchen making some kind of blue breakfast. I was sitting on the couch, half asleep, watching T.V. Well, I wouldn't really consider me 'watching'. It was more like just staring blankly at the screen. I didn't know that in a few seconds, I would get an unexpected wake-up call. (Countdown: 3, 2, 1…)

"PERCY!" This made me jump a couple feet in the air and fall off the couch. My mom glanced in the room to see what caused the loud thud. I was now wide awake. I heard laughter, which could only belong to…. "Annabeth!" I yelled back. Her image was right beside me now. She was still cracking up.

"Percy-_giggle-_you should've-_giggle giggle-_seen your face!" More laughter exploded from her.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked sarcastically.

After she calmed down a little, she said, "It was priceless! I sat there watching you for a couple minutes, and you didn't notice. So I decided to scare you." Once again, she was doubled-over laughing. I didn't think she was going to stop.

"Thanks to you, I now have bruises," I declared. I couldn't help smiling from watching her laugh. I waited for like two minutes for her to finally stop laughing and say something.

"Ok, I'm done. For now, at least. Anyways, on Friday you said something about touring Goode. When do you want to go?" She questioned.

"You have anything to do today?" I knew I didn't, except probably being embarrassed more by my mom.

"No. So later today is fine?"

"Yeah. What time?" I asked.

"I'll be by your place in one hour." She never really gives me too much time to get ready.

"See you in a little bit," I replied, waving.

"Bye." She blew me a kiss, and I grinned. Before my mom could see, I waved over the message. More hurrying to do. This time I was completely ready when she came. And, I remembered to bring some ambrosia.

"Bye, Mom," I said quickly, so she couldn't make any more comments.

"Hopefully the empousai aren't there again," I said, thinking back to last time.

"Well, at least this time you would have someone to save you. Other than that mortal girl," she finished. Annabeth didn't look too happy. She was talking about Rachel.

"What's wrong?"

She took a while to answer. "I guess I was jealous of her. I used to think you liked her. But, I guess I was wrong." She looked up at me and smiled. I grinned back at her. We walked a little farther in silence until she said, "I can't wait for that architecture class." Then she started talking about a bunch of these things she would use to build stuff. I nodded a couple times, even though I really didn't know what she was saying.

"You don't really understand what I'm saying, do you?" she asked with a smirk. She has to be a mind-reader or something. This is starting to scare me.

"Um, not really," I admitted.

"Oh well. I guess you're still a Seaweed Brain. I think we're here," she said, pointing to the school. She must've really been talking a long time since we arrived already. I noticed Paul standing on the stairs, greeting students. He saw Annabeth and me coming, and he winked.

"Welcome Percy and…." he started.

"Annabeth." I said.

They shook hands and said some 'Nice to meet you's'.

"Go on inside, and if you need a guide, ask one of these students." He moved his hand, showing us the guides. I quickly scanned them. Luckily, none of the students were Kelli or Tammi, the empousai cheerleaders.

"Ok, thanks," I started. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." He waved.

After we entered the building, Annabeth said, "He seems pretty cool, Percy."

"A whole lot better than Smelly Gabe." We only got lost couple times on our tour, which I considered a success. That was surprising. There were no monsters in sight. As we were leaving the school, I spotted Rachel. We tried to go without her seeing us, but we failed.

"Hey Percy!" she yelled as she walked up to us. She looked at Annabeth and asked, "So are you going here, too?"

"Yeah. Did you see any monsters this summer?" I guess she wasn't jealous anymore.

"No, but I'm keeping my eyes open for them," she answered. She noticed for the first time that Annabeth and I were holding hands. "I'm guessing you two are together now."

Even though I was embarrassed, I nodded. "I knew you would be sooner or later," she said. "Well, I have to go. See you when school starts." We waved good-bye to her and headed towards my apartment. As if it were planned, we both said "I'm hungry." at the same time. After laughing a little, we walked to the nearest McDonald's and had lunch. When we were coming back, we ran into Grover.

"Hey!" he started. "I've been looking for you two. Percy's mom said you were at your school tour."

"Yep, we were," Annabeth stated.

"Well, Chiron wants you at camp for a meeting. He said it was too long for an Iris-message," Grover said.

"Ok," I announced, "Let's go." I called for Blackjack through my head, and told him to bring an extra Pegasus. In a matter of seconds, they appeared in an alley. I hopped on Blackjack, with Annabeth behind me. Grover mounted Porkpie. The winged-horses gracefully took off, and we were headed to camp.

_How was that chapter? Review & let me know please! I'm sorry that not much happened in this chapter, but next chapter will be better. I'll try to update maybe tomorrow or Tuesday. Just keep reading and reviewing! _


	5. Aphrodite Ruins the Meeting

**Ch.5 Aphrodite Ruins the Meeting**

* * *

-Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. There, I said it for what seems like the millionth time.-

_I'm so sorry that it took a lot longer than I said to put up this chapter. It was my bday on Friday (and I got a Camp Half-Blood shirt & the Demigods and Monsters book & a Percy cake! To see his picture, visit my profile. I also made a Mii Percy on my Wii.). And the meeting with Aphrodite idea is from _vikkitori22 , _thanks for the idea._ _So anyways, thanks for the reviews and keep reading!_

* * *

In just a matter of minutes, we arrived at camp. As we stepped off of the Pegasi, I thanked them telepathically.

"No prob, boss," Blackjack replied. Porkpie nudged him with his knee. "Do ya think, um, maybe we could get some extra sugar cubes. We were pretty speedy this time." They gave me a pleading look.

"I guess you were. I'll stop by tonight. And you can stop calling me boss."

"Alright, boss." _He probably won't ever stop,_ I thought. The two Pegasi flew off into the sky, talking about sugar cubes.

Once we reached Half-Blood Hill, I took a glance of camp. Everything seemed pretty normal, except that Annabeth was unconscious. _Wait, what!?_

I sprinted over to her motionless body on the ground. Before I could reach her, something very hard hit me on the back of my head. That's probably what had happened to Annabeth. I heard Grover yell my name. I was knocked down right beside her, and my eyesight was going blurry. _Stay awake! _I screamed to myself. I managed to stand up again and face what had hit me: a Laistrygonian giant. _Good,_ I thought_, only one this time._ _And he's not even wearing armor. _I grabbed the ballpoint pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. Riptide grew in my hands. Grover pulled out his reed pipes and started playing. As I swung the sword, I noticed that this giant wasn't one that I remember fighting with. The giant turned away from the blade. I tried to swing again, but Riptide was stopped by the giant's big hand. He took it by the handle, being careful not to touch the celestial bronze too much. He threw the sword as far as he could, which was a long distance away. The giant chuckled because he thought that this would be his victory soon. He was interrupted from his laughing when Riptide was back in my hand. I pushed the sword forward, and made a cut on his muscular leg. He wailed, but quickly went back to fighting. When I tried to surprise him by slicing upward, he grabbed Riptide again. But, this time he kept it.

Now I had no weapon, and Grover's playing wasn't really working. The giant would just break out of the vines. That kept him occupied long enough for me to think of an idea. I decided to try to bring water from the river and beach. Even though it was far away, I could still try.

To my surprise, the water came. I looked at Grover and motioned for him to step away. I made the water swirl around, which turned into a little water-tornado. It sucked up the giant and held him inside of it. I was concentrating to keep the water up and holding him so hard that I fell down to my knees. I was planning to drown the giant. After the first minute, I noticed the giant had stopped flailing around and was now still. I barely had any energy left, and when I let the water down, everything turned black.

I woke up in the sick room of the Big House, and I had no idea how I had gotten there. I was in a cot, right beside the bed. Rolling onto my side, I saw Annabeth sleeping in the bed, facing me.

"Annabeth!" I whispered. She didn't move. I started shaking her, but she pushed me away. I guess she was alright. I decided to let her continue sleeping. I slept some more, too.

I woke up this time with her shaking me, but I didn't open my eyes. "Percy, please wake up." She repeated that a couple times. She looked like she was about to cry. I fought away my tiredness and opened my eyes. She gasped and said my name again. I smiled weakly and hugged her.

"Percy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Only if you are," I answered with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine."

That's when I noticed Grover standing in the doorway, wearing a grin. "I knew it! The empathy link told me and now I have proof!" And he then walked back out of the room.

"Well that was random," I said. (_A/N: That was something I like to say)_ She laughed and started to say something, but was cut off by Chiron.

"I see that you two are alright. If you don't recall what happened, you were attacked by a Laistrygonian giant. Percy, you must have drowned him. That was what Grover had said. If both of you are well enough, you can come down to the meeting. It is rather important." Once he made that announcement, he disappeared into the hallway.

Annabeth and I stepped out of our beds, and I nearly collapsed again. But, she caught me and set me back on the bed.

"I'll get some nectar for you," she said. She reached into a cabinet on the wall and pulled out a jar. Annabeth fished around and found a straw. She held up the jar while I drank. Soon enough, I felt more energy rushing into me. We walked down into the room where the meeting was being held. All of the cabin leaders were present. I found a chair in the crowded room and sat down quickly.

Chiron cleared his throat and said, "Campers, as you have noticed, monsters are now entering the camp. I have met with the Gods and learned that this has nothing to do with Thalia's tree." I saw many relieved campers. "Each time a camper, or group of campers, crosses the border, a monster is allowed in," he continued. He looked at me. "Percy, Annabeth, and Grover have experienced an attack this morning. I've been told that all half-bloods have had a dream. Most of you don't remember it." That's when I realized I _did _have a dream about Kronos. "In the dream, Kronos brought out his scythe and it glowed gold." Many people nodded with agreement. "The gold shimmered and lifted off the blade, heading towards you. But, you couldn't move from the place you were standing," he added. This was exactly how my dream was. "The gold shimmered onto you. That source of power has cursed you. So, every time you enter camp, the power causes a monster to come."

Everyone looked like they understood. I glanced over at Annabeth across the room, who was thinking hard. She came up with the question: "Is there any way to stop it?"

Chiron replied, "The Gods, especially your mother, are trying to think of a way. For now, though, we are going to keep all half-bloods at camp. They will enter one-by-one, and the campers here will be ready to attack the monster when they come." Some conversations started up until we saw a light enter the room.

"Look away!" we heard a female voice say. We campers obeyed because we knew a God was coming. When we turned around, the Goddess of love and beauty was standing in the middle of the room, displaying a dazzling smile. _Just who I wanted to see,_ I thought sarcastically.

"So, Percy, Annabeth, is there something you want to tell us all?" Aphrodite questioned, looking at both of us. Before either of us could answer, she continued to embarrass us. "I've been watching you two for a while, you know. And this time I didn't even interfere. You got together on your own! How cute is this?! I just might cry again," and she did what she said, ruining her perfect make-up.

Everybody's eyes were on Annabeth and me now, and some campers were wearing smiles (like Clarisse). I knew that later she was going to bother me even more that my mom. "I think have said enough," Aphrodite announced. The campers averted their eyes as the Goddess disappeared.

I could feel myself blushing, and Annabeth's face was probably as red as mine. She stepped over to me and quietly said, "Now is a good time to leave," so we did. I could hear Chiron behind us shouting over the excited campers, "The meeting will be continued another time!" They left the Big House, looking confused. I could tell they were looking for us. I wasn't too worried about them finding Annabeth and me because we were invisible. She had put her blue New York Yankees cap on and grabbed my arms.

"My mom told me about this last time we talked," she whispered. Once she had my arms, I turned invisible, too. We watched the crowd jog to the cabins, with some splitting away to go their own cabin. Once we thought it was safe, she let go of me.

"We can't hide like this forever," I said. She shook her head.

"We need a plan," she started.

"Worthy of Athena," I finished.

* * *

_Let me know how much you liked it by reviewing please! I tried to make a little bit of a cliffie this time, which was suggested by _alissaolives4ever . _If you have any ideas for stuff to put in the story, you can suggest them in your review. I already have an idea for the next chapter, so I'll try to update soon. Please continue to read & review! _

* * *


	6. Another Working Plan

**Ch. 6 Another Working Plan**

_Thanks for the reviews again! And thank you _4kitty101_ for saying happy bday! To answer _vikkitori22 _'s question, the plan will be about Percy and Annabeth. Sorry if that confused you. I'm pretty happy right now because I just got a New York Yankees hat like Annabeth! _XD_ And on with the story…_

* * *

"We can't always hide like this, you know," Annabeth said. Right now, we are hiding behind the Big House using Annabeth's invisibility hat.

"So your plan is…," I replied, motioning my hands towards her. I could tell she was thinking because she was staring off into the distance. Finally, she came up with an answer.

"Okay, I'm not sure if this will work, but we'll have to try."

-_Star things-_

It was almost dinner time, and the campers would be coming soon. Annabeth and I were standing in the pavilion, revising our plan.

"But what if I mess up and start laughing or something?" I asked. (A/N: I do that a lot) I always had a tendency to mess things up.

"Just think of Ares. That should make you mad." We heard the horn ring, and the first campers started heading towards the pavilion. Most of them were talking about us, mainly the Aphrodite kids. Annabeth whispered to me, "Remember that none of this is real." I nodded. Then we started our plan.

"Percy, I didn't mean…" she started with a sad face.

"No, Annabeth, I'm tired of this!" It was really hard to yell at her, but I tried my best to act mad. I thought of the war God like she said, and I did get a little angry. The campers seemed really interested, and they started whispering.

"You don't understand! It wasn't my fault!"

"You're the one that doesn't understand! I'm leaving!" And with that, I started to storm off.

"Are you saying that we're through?!" she asked.

I turned around to give her one last fake glare. "Yeah, do you understand_ that_?!" We were pretty good at this acting, and the campers were buying it.

"Fine! I don't want to see you again!"

"Fine!" I yelled back. We trudged off in different directions, and Grover was chasing after me. He knew that this was a fake fight because of our empathy link. Once we were out of hearing-distance from the pavilion, he stared talking.

"I think the campers believed you guys. But how are you going to stay together without them knowing?"

"I haven't really thought about that yet. Ask Annabeth," I replied. And Annabeth appeared right on cue with her invisibility hat.

"You guys talking about me?" Grover and I yelled because she snuck up on us. She started laughing again like she did a couple days ago.

Grover stopped her by saying, "We _were_ going to ask you something. But first, I want to see Percy's present. You did give it to him, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Percy…" Annabeth moved her hands towards me. She pulled the necklace out of my shirt and showed Grover. I always wore it.

"Oh wow, Annabeth. I hope Juniper gets me something like that. Or maybe a chinchilla. They're just so cute." (A/N: I have one and they are really cute) Annabeth and I exchanged looks and stared at him. Then we started cracking up. "What? They are. And they're just so soft and cuddly and…" I think he would've continued, but a twig snapped in the woods beside us. I drew Riptide, Annabeth brought out here knife, and Grover put his reed pipes to his mouth. _Just like last time, _I thought. We were all ready when someone stepped out of the bushes, and that someone surprised us all.

* * *

_I hope that was a better cliffie than last time! Sorry that this was such a short chapter, but I'm getting ready to go on vacation. I'm leaving real early in the morning tomorrow, and will be back on Saturday the 26__th__. I'll try to update ASAP when I come back. Keep reading & reviewing! Next chapter will tell who is visiting. You can still send suggestions! Don't give up on the story! R&R please _


	7. Help From Silena

**Ch.7 Help from Silena**

**-**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own PJO! Can't they just believe me the first time I said it?

_Thanks for the great reviews peoples! Sorry I couldn't update for a while. Last chapter I forgot the disclaimer; Oh no! I scared! They're going to get me! _Demigod 21 : _the birthday thing was funny! And now that I'm back from my vacation, (it was fun, thanks to the people who told me to have fun, even though I got stung by a jellyfish. We kept asking Percy & Poseidon for bigger waves, and it worked sometimes!) I will continue my story and try to update ASAP. I will be a little busy though (cheerleading, American Idol concert, and adopting a kitty!) so please don't give up! On with the story…_

* * *

"Silena!? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked. Silena stepped out of the bush, and started brushing off some microscopic pieces of dirt with a disgusted face.

She pointed at Annabeth and me and replied, "You may have tricked the others, but my mom told me all about your little plan." _We're in trouble, _I thought. Silena smiled, and Annabeth glanced at me nervously. "Why'd you do it?" she asked. If we didn't tell her, she would probably put permanent makeup on us or something.

"We knew the campers weren't going to leave us alone," Annabeth started.

"So we did the only thing we could think of," I finished.

"It's not going to work," Silena stated.

"Huh?" Annabeth and I said in unison.

"The campers will ask you questions and bug you even more. Speaking of bugs, Annabeth, there's a spider on you," Silena said.

Everyone knew Annabeth hated spiders, along with the rest of the Athena cabin. Her eyes grew bigger, and she started screaming. "Spppidderr! Get it off! Get it off! Oh my gods! PERCY getitoff!!" She continued screaming and flailing her arms around until I told her not to move.

"If you don't stay still, I can't get it off." She listened to that, but was still trembling with her eyes closed. I cupped my hands around the daddy-long-legs spider on her arm and threw it into the weeds.

"Is it gone?" she asked, peeking on her arm with one eye.

"It's gone. Way out in the woods," I reassured. Her look told me she was relieved, but it quickly changed to anger. Silena was laughing her head off this whole time.

"Whatever, Silena. We don't need your help," Annabeth said, looking away.

"No, no. I think you do. It's my job," Silena replied, now calmed down.

"So what do we have to do to keep the campers away?" I questioned.

"Tonight, I'll be hosting a secret party in my cabin. If Chiron or Mr. D asks, it's a meeting for battle plans. Most of the campers should be there. That's when you guys can announce that the fight was fake," she answered.

I turned to Annabeth and asked, "Should we do it?"

"I guess so. As long as they'll leave us alone. They will, right Silena?"

"I'll make sure they do. Like I said before, it's my job," Silena started. "So be there at ten tonight."

"We will," I said.

I looked over at Grover (A/N: hey that rhymes!), who seemed disappointed for some reason.

"Do I get to come?" Grover asked.

"Only if you bring Juniper. Remember, love makes the world go round!" Silena make a heart with her fingers and left with a smile on her face.

"So, I'll see you…" I was interrupted by an ecstatic Grover. He was pointing to the ground with his mouth hung open.

"Guys, look! It's a chinchilla!" he said in a hushed tone, being careful not to scare the animal. Annabeth looked confused.

"They don't even live here," she stated.

"Shh! It's saying something to me!" he yelled, covering his ears.

I shrugged at Annabeth. She whispered to me, "Maybe a little too much coffee." We watched Grover have a silent conversation with the chinchilla for a couple minutes. Then, finally, he told us, "Her name is Lola. (A/N: That's my chinchilla's name.)

She is a messenger for Artemis, and she heard that I like these fuzzy mammals. So Artemis sent her to be nice. Lola says that she will help with our messages, too." He paused for a moment, then nodded and continued. "And Thalia says hi and is doing fine."

"Then tell Thalia we said hi!" Annabeth said.

Grover concentrated, and waved to the chinchilla. It hopped away, disappearing into the woods. "Lola had to send some messages for Artemis. She'll be back. I'll have to tell Juniper!" He ran off towards the lake, leaving Annabeth and me standing alone.

"That was weird," Annabeth announced.

"Yeah. So I'll see you tonight. I have to get ready."

We hugged, said good-bye, and headed towards our cabin. As I was walking, I had the strange feeling that something was watching me. And I was right.

* * *

_Another cliffie, but not too cliffie-ish. Thank you _Mrs. Brittany O'Shea –I wish- _, I used a little bit of your idea (Silena knowing the fight was fake). Sorry about the action or Percabeth that wasn't in this chapter. There will be more in the next. I'm still accepting suggestions for the story. Please keep reading and reviewing! This chapter was dedicated to any twins! (long story) _XD


	8. Mysterious Green Jelly

**Ch. 8 Mysterious Green Jelly**

-Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I wasn't Rick Riordan. So, I clearly don't own PJO.

_So I promised more Percabeth and action in this chapter since the last one was kind of boring. I'll try my best to add that in. Sorry it took me long to update (we finally got the kitty!). And if the paragraphs seem short or a little messed up, sorry, it's hard for me to read stuff in long paragraphs. So, on with the story…_

* * *

I was right - something _was _watching me. Just my luck. I quickly turned around to see the tail of a telekhine. That sight made me think back to the meeting. _When a half-blood entered camp, a monster was allowed in. _I was wondering who had entered camp when the telekhine broke my thoughts. I guess he saw me staring at him (or was it a her?), so the monster decided to attack.

It ran at me, growling and determined to fight hard, but I already knew that I was going to win this. I uncapped Riptide and held it in front of me. The telekhine stopped in its tracks and looked at my sword. It hissed out, "You were the one! You destroyed our forge! Now I shall destroy you and your camp!"

The monster took out a small jar from the pocket of the apron-like shirt it was wearing. That's when I noticed that that apron was flowered and had writing on it. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. (This was a hard time to laugh, but this was too funny. I mean, a ferocious seal-dog creature with a pink, flowered apron that read: Mommy's little chef. Just picture it.) Once I was over the apron-wearing, I glanced at the jar. It was filled with a yellow-green jelly, and I had never seen it before. The telekhine was fumbling with the lid, so I decided to make a move.

As I brought up Riptide, the monster opened the jar, and its contents spilled out onto the grass. The telekhine looked pleased, and he let out a little chuckle right before exploding into yellow dust. Once the dust blew away with the breeze, I bent down to examine the substance on the grass. I made myself promise not to touch it. I tried not to breathe it in, but the smell seemed to travel right up into my nose. I couldn't stop the smell; it was just too good. Just so many great things put together. I can't even really describe it. All I remember is standing there, taking in the aroma, then seeing nothing but black. (A/N: Wow, Percy really likes to pass out.)

I ended up having another dream while I was out. It was my first one since the dream that let monsters into the camp. I was on Mount Tam again, and the dark room was now fully built and even larger than last time. Kronos's sarcophagus was in the room, but it was closed. I could feel the presence of something powerful in the room, and that something was Kronos. He turned to where I was and stared at me with his golden eyes. Kronos was sitting on a pure black throne of marble. I noticed that he was holding a glass jar very similar to the one I saw today. It held the same jelly. The titan lord finally spoke in his chilling voice. "There is no way to escape, young hero. Too much power that we now have." While he said this, he fingered the jar. I expected that he was talking about the jelly. He continued, "Your side is nothing compared to mine now that you will be gone." Kronos finished with that statement, and my dream was ended.

Everything was black again, and then I heard a female voice calling for me. "Perseus, do not go. He is only trying to trick you. Do not listen to him, Perseus!" I couldn't see who this was coming from.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Do not worry, hero. This does not matter. Please, just don't listen to the titan lord." Now she sounded close to tears.

Even though I still couldn't see, Kronos's voice came back into my head. "No, Perseus. You shall die. Do not go on, for you are too weak." He continued to go on about stuff like that, but I listened to the female voice. Using all my strength, I blocked Kronos out of my mind. I concentrated on the ocean, Annabeth and Grover, and anything else to keep me alive.

Suddenly, the blackness around me started shaking and growing lighter. My whole body was shaking, too. I didn't know what was happening, so I tried to hold on. (A/N: '/;kkkkkkkk\ My kitten wanted to help with the story. His dream is to be an author. I think he needs some practice. Now he's crying because I won't let him type.) I heard another voice call for me, but it was different from the last time. "Percy, please wake up." She also sounded like she was about to cry. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Wake up." The voice was now becoming familiar; it was Annabeth. She laid her head on me, and I felt a warm tear land on my neck.

I had to comfort her, but there wasn't much energy left in me. _This has to have something to do with that jelly, _I thought. I managed to find enough strength so I could put my arm around Annabeth. This startled her, but once she looked up to my open eyes, she returned my smile.

"Can you stop scaring me like that, Percy?" she asked, wiping away a tear.

"I can't promise it, but I'll try," I replied. "So, what exactly happened?"

"Juniper was out for a walk and found you out cold on the ground. She called for Grover's help, and while she waited, discovered something green and slimy in the grass. They carried you back to the Big House (which is where Percy is), and told Chiron about the slimy stuff. He put it in a glass and brought it back here so we could check it out."

"What is it?" I questioned. I really wanted to know about this.

"He really wasn't sure, and he was really worried about it doing something to you. We called down my mom, and she took it back up to Olympus for some more studying. When she IM-ed back, she told us that Kronos's monsters have invented the jelly. When a half-blood smells it, they immediately pass out and have a dream controlled by Kronos. Then the jelly makes the dreamer believe what Kronos says to them," she finished.

I told Annabeth about my dream. When I was finished, she said, "The other voice you heard, it was probably the river spirit that found you in the Mississippi River on our first quest. She must be watching after you. Anyways, are you feeling alright now? We were worried that I fed you too much nectar and ambrosia."

"I'm okay, I guess," I responded. To prove my point, I stood up from the bed. But, as soon as I did, my legs gave out on me. Annabeth stopped my fall.

"No, you are going right back into bed." She made me lay back down.

"But what about Silena's par…" Just as I said that, Chiron entered the room. "…meeting?" I corrected.

"Well, Percy, my boy. I am glad to see you up. I heard you say something about a meeting, and that reminded me: The meeting will be rescheduled for tomorrow after breakfast," he announced. "How are you feeling, Percy?"

Annabeth answered before I could. "He can't stand, but I explained everything him."

"Could you tell me about your dream, Percy?" Chiron asked. I explained everything like I did to Annabeth. Chiron gave me a concerned look. He turned to Annabeth and said, "It would be better for Percy to stay here, but I'm afraid I have a few injured campers from a canoeing accident. They really need to be in here for a few days. Would you be able to keep an eye on Percy while he's in his cabin?"

"Yes, I definitely can," she replied, with a small smile escaping from her mouth.

"Thank you," Chiron said. "Please take him to his cabin now. And take some ambrosia squares just in case. I'll be off, now." He trotted out of the room and down the stairs.

When I was sure he was gone, I asked, "As I was saying, what are we going to do about Silena's party?"

"It's already eight o'clock, so I'll take you back to your cabin. If you feel well enough, I guess we can go."

"Good. So let's go," I announced. She helped back to the Poseidon cabin by holding up my arm. She put on her Yankees cap so we wouldn't be bothered by any campers. When we reached my cabin, I collapsed on my bed from exhaustion. Annabeth began to laugh.

I let out a muffled "What?"

"I didn't know you liked rainbows so much." She was talking about Tyson's decorations. He made some metal rainbows at the forges when he had extra time. They reminded him of his favorite hippocampi, Rainbow. Tyson had them hanging around his bed.

"They're Tyson's," I said from underneath the pillow.

"You can't hide the truth forever, Seaweed Brain." I knew she was teasing me, but I wasn't going to lose this fight. I pulled my head out from under the pillow.

"Neither can you. We all know you're denying the fact that you love spiders. Big, black, and hairy ones. Like that one on the floor!" I yelled, pointing near where she was standing.

"Ew! Get it away! Kill it, Percy!" she screamed while jumping onto the bed. She searched the floor frantically, only to find no spider. I always find her reactions amusing. Once she realized this was all a trick, she slowly turned her head towards me, wearing an angry glare. "Oh, so this is how you're going to play. Then it's on!" she yelled. Annabeth picked up my pillow and hit me over the head with it.

"Wait! At least let me have a chance!" I said while grabbing another pillow, trying to dodge her hits. We continued this fight, but no winner was announced because there was a knock at the door.

* * *

_Well that was a pretty long chapter. Again, sorry it took so long- cat, thunderstorms (no computer during them), and some other stuff. But, keep reading and reviewing! And I'm still accepting suggestions; you guys have good ideas! I'll try to update ASAP again, so stay with me! _


	9. The Interrupted Party

**Ch. 9 The Interrupted Party**

-Disclaimer: I only write this story about Percy Jackson, not the PJO series. So, I don't own PJO.-

_Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! (Especially _oceanspray and percabeth777 , _I will definitely be adding more to the plot in this chapter or the next like some sort of goal; read to find out) And sorry if this story's plot hasn't been too interesting yet, I wanted to start out with some little events that add up into a big one. Luke will be coming into the story soon, for those who are wondering. (In superman voice) But, have no fear, chapter 9 is here! XD_

* * *

_…there was a knock at the door…_

"Come in!" I yelled excitedly. This knock interrupted the pillow fight, and I was glad because I was losing. A wave of energy surged through my body, and I knew that was the ambrosia and nectar. I felt well enough to stand, so I walked towards the opening door. Juniper walked in, with Grover following.

"Percy!" Grover bleated. "You're okay!" He and Juniper hugged me with smiles spread across their faces. "Chiron told us everything while we were headed here," he explained. "And, he already IM-ed your both of your parents and told them that you were safe," he informed, looking to Annabeth then me.

"So are you going to Silena's tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, since Juniper's coming with me," Grover said, nudging the wood nymph with his elbow. "I guess we'll see you there."

"Okay, bye." I responded, and all of us waved.

After they left the room, Annabeth turned to me and said, "If you're feeling better now, I have to leave and finish some things before we go to Silena's."

"Yes, I'll be fine, Wise Girl," I reassured.

"Well, just be careful while I'm gone. Don't forget about our announcement tonight. Bye, Seaweed Brain." She hugged me, and I held her there for a while. We separated, and she walked out.

(_Insert stars here)_

After I got ready, I played with some of Tyson's scrap metal to pass the time. I looked at the clock, and it was 9:50. _I'll go to meet Annabeth now, _I thought.

Just I reached the Athena cabin, Annabeth walked out. "Hey, Percy. Ready for tonight?" she asked.

"I hope they leave us alone after this." I answered. "I hope Chiron and Mr. D are really into their pinochle game tonight."

She smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing. I guess if they happen to walk in _I _will be the one covering for everyone."

"You have a plan again?" I questioned.

"I always, always have a plan."

We walked the rest of the way in silence to avoid glances and questions from other campers. As we entered Silena's cabin, both of our eyes widened. The cabin was packed! There was a little corner reserved for some snacks, but the rest of the area was covered in campers. I glanced around the room and could tell that almost everyone was here. Everyone except…

"Percy! Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice yell above the noise.

"Hey G-man!" I replied.

"Isn't this party just great?! It's just so much fun! Are you having fun?! I'm having tons of fun!" he said in one breath. I started to wonder what was wrong with him, but then I noticed the coffee cup in his hand.

Annabeth must have seen it, too, because she asked, "How many cups has this been, Juniper?"

"I think that's his eleventh." She answered. "But he's probably done," she added.

"We have to find Silena, so good luck with him," Annabeth said.

"Thanks," Juniper smiled shyly.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's get this over with," she grabbed my hand, and we weaved in and out of the crowd. After a couple minutes of searching, we eventually found Silena standing by Beckendorf and his friends. No surprise there – she was always around that son of Hephaestus.

"Hey Silena!" Annabeth said. There was no response. Silena must have been too deep in conversation to hear her. Annabeth shot me an annoyed look, and tried again. "Silena!!" she yelled. That time, Annabeth was louder than the music and the rest of the noise. Almost every head in the room turned around to look, including Silena's. Everyone then returned back to what they were doing before.

"Oh, hi guys. I'm glad you're here. You better be telling them tonight," Silena said.

We are," Annabeth and I replied together.

"Then you can say it now." Silena turned the music off, which got everyone's attention again. "Okay, everybody, Percy and Annabeth would like to tell you something," she announced, smiling.

From the crowd, Grover screamed, "Yeah! Go Percy! Go Annabeth! Whooo!" He probably would've continued his coffee-powered cheers, but Juniper cupped her hand over his mouth.

Annabeth started the talking first; she was less likely to mess things up. "Campers, remember that fight you saw earlier between Percy and me?" she asked. There were many nods from the crowd. "Well, it was fake. We just made it up so you would leave us alone." Things like 'I knew it' 'You were right' were murmured from the campers.

I decided to take over. "Sorry, but it was our only choice. We didn't…" Again, there was a knock at the door. It startled everyone, and the room was silent. The door burst open, and there stand the one and only Dionysus. He was wearing his usual leopard-print suit, and his eyes were blood-shot.

He glanced around angrily then asked, "What are you brats doing here?"

I looked over to Annabeth, expecting an answer from her. She received my clue and started, "Uh, we were just having a meeting." A couple of assuring yes's came from everyone.

"We were thinking of some plans to talk about in tomorrow's meeting," I said. I was pretty proud of myself for coming up with that idea so quickly.

"As you people say these days- _whatever_," Mr. D replied. "Chiron wanted to see Peter Johansson. (A/N: Another name that my friend called Percy is Perky Johnson. Hehehe…)" He's only said my name correctly once. Anyways, I decided to go since Chiron wanted me. It was probably important. I waved to Annabeth and followed Mr. D out the door.

* * *

_Oooh yay another cliffie! Why does Chiron want Percy? Keep reading to find out. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had very tiring and long cheer camp. Next chapter will be more exciting, I pinky promise! (Just imagine my finger is there). So, keep being awesome by reading and reviewing! _; )


	10. I Receive my Most Important Quest

**Ch 11 I Receive my Most Important Quest**

**-**Disclaimer: I can't think of any creative way to say this, so I'll keep it simple. I don't own PJO.-

_Thank you sooooooooooo much to those of you who gave me ideas! They helped a lot! And I really mean it! Also, sorry to my readers about this long-no-update time. I think I'm finally over writer's block-yay! School just started, so my updates won't be a quick as usual. But my story will definitely be continuing! And, for my reviewers of chapter 10: __(And just a warning__-if you read the replies below that aren't to you, there could be a few spoilers to the story) _

Aechiles: I meant 'language' as in some words that my friends and I use. Sorry if that confused you. I like the idea of Luke being immune to her powers. And I will be putting Thalia into the story soon, even if she's not on the quest.

Athena0228: This quest will definitely be involving Luke in some way. But I think Annabeth will have to know-Percy just couldn't do the quest without her!

Phlawere2: Yes, it would be great to have the original quest-ers together again. They're awesome as a team. But, what would happen if you mixed them up?...would they stay strong? And (like you said) they will have to fight Luke in some way. But probably at the end, so not the entire quest is about him. I like the idea of Annabeth freaking out in that way-I'll try to use it. That's a good time to have the deadline, too. The Hunters will definitely be showing up sometime in the story. And the Annabeth thing would eventually make people happy-because she escapes from it. I'll think about having something/someone kidnapped. And I love listening to your ideas!

GreekGeek7: Good idea; I was thinking about the quest having something to do with that. And once the whole quest and everything is over, they'll eventually be going back to some normal activities, like school. (Don't worry, I still remembered that.)

Oceanspray: I really do want something kinda original- it makes a story stand out. I think I will have Percy make a visit to Olympus. And I'm also pretty sure of doing something with a minor god/goddess. I was thinking of that earlier. The quest won't be completely about Luke…but he will end up in the story (He_ is_ the main problem)

Crimsonsword142: Yes, Percy and Annabeth will be going. And one of those four characters will be going…keep reading to find out!

Icefire101: Yeah, w.b. isn't too great. And I agree with you that it is the most important, so the quest will have something to do with that. Yes, she should go. Without Grover, there would be more trouble, which means more interesting stuff. Short deadline-yes

No help unless…-I agree. I do trust you that the ideas will come. They're starting to build up as I write this! Thanks!

dwighthowardmakesitrain: I'm glad you like the story! I am almost 100 sure that I will use something about the Ophiotarus. Yes, he should take Annabeth and maybe one of the others. Good idea with the Poseidon's-palace-Annabeth-jealous thing. I'm still thinking about the location of Bessie, but that is also a good idea. That did help! And your welcome, I love listening to your ideas!

Blind Seeker: Percy couldn't really do anything with the Labyrinth because it was destroyed. But, yes, there should be some way of testing Annabeth's jealousy. I'm glad you enjoy me story and are looking forward to an update!

Minimus Decimus Meridius: Yes, I agree that I should not totally rely on my reviewers. So, I will not. I just needed some ideas to get me moving with this story. I could take little pieces from these ideas and add them to what I already have in mind for this story. Thanks for the advice!

bellaorharry96: Ok, good, you were joking. ;) I'm using your advice right now, and it's starting to work!

team-911: Do you mean good as in 'good job' or as in 'good, you need help on your story' or something else?

_Before I start what most of you have been waiting for, I would like to thank all of my reviewers! So, thank you so much! Finally, here is chapter 11!_

* * *

The walk to the Big House was silent, other than the crinkling grass and snapping twigs. There were a billion thought swarming through my head. Chiron was waiting for me on the porch when we arrived. The light was swarmed with moths, as usual.

"Percy, I'm glad you you're here," Chiron greeted. "Please come inside, we have important matters to discuss." I trailed behind the centaur and left Mr. D sitting outside. We entered Chiron's office and took our seats.

He cleared his throat and started, "Percy, I have been informed by gods that the Ophiotaurus, or Bessie, is missing. One of the gods, probably a minor, must have been secretly working for the titan lord. No one is sure who it was, though."

I stared at him, stunned. "Then they could easily get the power to take over the gods, right? Just by sacrificing Bessie."

"Well, not exactly. A little while ago, your dad gave the Ophiotaurus some protection- the only person or creature that loves her most can sacrifice her," Chiron explained.

_Would that be me? _I thought. I guess I do love her, but I probably don't have the strongest feelings of all. _Who else would?_ Chiron must have known I was thinking about his statement because he was watching me contently. And then, it came to me: Tyson. He loved Bessie more than a peanut butter-coated Annabeth. (That would be awkward.)

"It would be Tyson!" I said. There was still one more thought in my head. "But how did my dad make the protection?"

"Remember the jelly that the telekhine used? Well, my boy, Athena found a way to alter it. Instead of it causing a dream controlled by Kronos, it can now make any living thing believe what a god says to it." (A/N: sorry about introducing this new idea so quickly, it just seemed like the right place to put it.)

This stirred up another question. "What if someone in the Titan army loved it more than Tyson?"

"Aphrodite has that covered, Percy. But, the gods can't keep this under control for long. Especially with the war coming up. This theft needs to be caught, the Ophiotaurus retrieved, and the army slowed down as much as possible. The gods have left all of this to do for you, hero. You have been chosen to lead this quest to save Olympus," he said. This made me feel very important and powerful but nervous at the same time. But, I knew that this quest could only be done with me leading, so I swallowed my nervousness and regained confidence. I was ready to receive the prophecy. But, what I received was a knock on the door.

Annabeth quickly entered the room. "I just wanted make sure that everything was okay with Percy," she said.

"While you are here Annabeth, take a seat." Chiron pulled out another chair beside me. We exchanged smiles as she sat down. Then, Chiron started to explain the situation to her. She nodded a couple times and asked about the same things I did.

When Chiron was finished, Annabeth turned to me and announced, "I'm coming with you, Percy."

"He has yet to receive his prophecy," Chiron replied. "Go ahead, Percy, if you're ready. We will discuss about it afterwards if you're still sane." That sentence always made me feel better about being with an old hippie mummy. Chiron nodded me on, and Annabeth gave me a look of good luck. I forced myself to get out of the comfy chair and walk up the stairs of doom.

* * *

_It felt so good to write this story again! I am now officially free of writer's block! But, if anyone wants to give me ideas for Percy's prophecy, go ahead. I know this chapter wasn't too long, but it's better than nothing! So, as usual, keep reading and reviewing! _

; D


	11. Prophecy Time Again

* * *

**Ch 12 Prophecy Time Again**

* * *

-Disclaimer: I really don't like writing these things. If you prove your point once, why do you have to do it again? And anther thing I don't like: not owning PJO. So there you have it, like I just said, PJO isn't mine.-

_Finally back! I know I said I was going to update on Saturday, but I went to see Wicked (it was really super good!) and I ended up sleeping over at my friend's (and she doesn't have internet). Sunday, my computer froze. And I had the usual crazy homework stuff all week. Then I went to my aunt's over the weekend, and didn't get to finish this chapter before I left (I started it on Friday). But now I am back! Thanks again my reviewers, you people are great motivation!! A couple replies for some reviews (that word is really hard to type for some odd reason) from the last two chapters:_

* * *

Emmettrocks2: You're welcome! Ideas help me so much!

Oceanspray: Thanks! That was one of my best reviews!

Athena0228: Yeah it would be pretty uncomfortable to be Annabeth in that situation. And thanks for saying thanks for thanking you (I think :) )

badseed01: I pretty much responded by texting so… ya. Maybe Mrs. O would give you extra spelling lessons because you skipped school on Friday!

percabeth777: I've been noticing, too, that the Percabeth isn't so strong right now. But, that will change sooner or later! Read to find out!

.Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales: Now is the time to run back :) !

Percy's'smarter'littlebro: I don't want to die, so I'll continue!

vikitori22: Thanks for understanding! And all those medical terms… does _not_ sound like fun.

Icefire101: Thanks… my knee is almost completely better :) And I feel bad for you that you can't go to camp, maybe they'll put one in your country sometime. Thank you for loving the story!

surfgirl: Thanks!! If you do get to go to the bee, let me know! And, to let your school know, tell your teacher or librarian to go on and click on the bee picture.

Lylakk: I'm planning on upping the Percabeth soon! I would e-mail you, but I can't because it came up anonymous on the review. But the chinchilla has returned back to Artemis… maybe it will be back…

mama: Sorry! I just wanted to let everyone know that I was back again and to make sure they were still there! But fortunately this one is a chapter!

bellaorharry96: Yes, there is a Camp in Austin, TX! It's going to be amazing! There are different sessions to choose from (all are the same-just different dates in the summer). The camp spots go on sale November 17 and they are 350.00 . This is the best description I can give, so for more information, Google (or another search engine) Camp Half Blood. Search the results and the one you want is the Camp Half Blood hosted by BookPeople in Austin, TX. Good luck! And thanks about my story; I'm glad you feel that way!

* * *

_And now, on with the story! (The usual Percy POV)_

* * *

I forced myself up the creaky stairs, wanting to go back down. When I stepped into the attic, the familiar dusty smell of the room surrounded me. I walked toward the Oracle, my favorite overly-elderly hippie mummy, and started to speak.

"What-", I began, but the Oracle cut me off. She must've been waiting upon my arrival.

"I am the spirit of the Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask." Green mist came out around me.

"What is my quest?" I asked nervously.

I started to make out a picture in the green mist swirling around the Oracle. There was a goddess, but one I have never seen before (I knew it was a goddess because I could sense the power). She stood by a _huge _fire. And I mean huge-huge. In an opening in the middle of the fire, I could just barely see a bubble-like sphere. Immediately, I knew that Bessie was inside. Over the noise of the fire, I could hear her desperately mooing. The setting looked a lot like Mount Tam, but more complete.

The goddess spoke in the mummy's voice: _You shall travel to the rising land of fire; where leaving with four alive is your biggest desire._

Then, I saw Annabeth, who was in an unfamiliar place. She looked tired and was drenched with sweat. She seemed to be struggling. I wanted to reach out and help her, but I remembered that this was only an image._ Two shall be conquered or shall defeat; the betraying one and the highest seat._

The image transformed to an underwater scene. The water spirit from the Mississippi River announced: _The water, the wise, and the dead combine; to fight the powerful army of time. _

Next, Bianca Di Angelo delivered one of the most confusing lines: _Two decisions shall be made by the bravest one; without help from others Olympus will be done. _I knew that I would need help in deciding Olympus's fate (if that's what the first decision meant), but _two _decisions? At a time like this, I couldn't think of anything else that I would be deciding on. But, hey, the Oracle called _me _brave!

Last, I received the ending on my prophecy, which was told by a worried-looking Grover (which was a relief that it was over because it was pretty long):_ In the end, when you think all is finished; there shall be one last problem to diminish._

That was it. My last, most important prophecy.

As the green mist began to clear up, the last line kept ringing in my head: _there shall be one last problem to diminish. _I wish I knew what all of this meant. Right before the mist was completely cleared up, I heard one last whisper of information from the Oracle: _Time will quicken, Perseus. Beware of it; your birthday shall come soon._

_Oh, great!_ I thought. This will be even better.But how soon?

I took one last look in that bone-chilling room, in case I wouldn't be up there for a while. I walked over to the table that had Aphrodite's scarf on it, which reminded me of what Annabeth had said when I found it at Waterland: "Oh, no. Stay away from that love magic." Or something like that. _Too late,_ I thought. I silently said good-bye to the Oracle, and I was glad to.

I headed down the stairs, reciting my prophecy in my head. This time, unlike the other two, I was actually going to tell them the whole thing.

Chiron and Annabeth were eagerly waiting for me as soon as I opened the door.

"What was it, my boy?" Chiron questioned. We went back to our original seats and I started to tell them.

"There was a goddess standing by this really big fire," I explained. "Bessie was in the middle of it in some sort of bubble, and it looked like this was happening on Mount Tam." They both nodded. "But I don't know who the goddess was," I added.

"Go on with the prophecy, Percy. It might tell us who she is," Annabeth said.

"_You shall travel to the rising land of fire; where leaving with four alive is your biggest desire." _

"'Rising land' must mean Mount Tam," Chiron guessed.

I continued: "_Two shall be conquered or shall defeat; the betraying one and the highest seat."_

"The first line is pretty self-explanatory. The 'betraying one' could possibly be Luke, but then who is the 'highest seat'? You would think that would be Kronos," Annabeth explained. I'm surprised she said Luke's name with such ease, but I enjoyed that, too.

"Maybe someone will betray us during the quest. But let's not think of it that way," I said. "The next line is:_ The water, the wise, and the dead combine…" _I paused to see Annabeth smile at 'the wise'. "…_to fight the powerful army of time._ 'The water' would be me, right?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," Annbeth sighed. "'The wise' would probably be me, and the dead…" She looked puzzled.

"It could be Nico, or maybe Bianca Di Angelo," Chrion supposed.

That jogged my memory. "Bianca _did _recite a line of my prophecy," I said. Chiron nodded again, so I went on. "_Two decisions shall be made by the bravest one; without help from others, Olympus will be done." _

"_Two?_ But I thought he only had the decision of Olympus's fate!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're admitting I'm brave?" I asked with a sly grin. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"We'll just have to find out on the way, child," said Chiron. "Now continue, Percy."

"_In the end, when you think all is finished; there shall be one last problem to diminish." _

"Well, that sounds great," Annabeth stated sarcastically.

"Is that all, Percy?" asked Chiron.

"I forgot!" I said.

"Typical Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered. I shot a glare at her.

"The Oracle said something about time quickening, and to beware of it. It said my birthday will come soon," I finished.

"Well, you must leave soon. Just as soon as we Iris-message the gods to find out who 'the dead' is," Chiron replied.

* * *

_Keep reading to find out who 'the dead' is! And to adventure into Percy's final quest! Was the prophecy good? Not so good? Horrible (I hope not)? Great? Review to let me know. And you can still review suggestions for the story at any time. _

_I know, there was no Percabeth in this chapter really, but it will come soon! (another reason to keep reading)_

_I'll try to update this weekend, so stay with me! : ) And don't forget to review!_


	12. We Meet a 'Dead'

**Ch. 13 We Talk to a 'Dead'**

-Disclaimer: We meet again, Disclaimer. You're going down 'cause I do not own PJO!-

_Back again! Sorry it took so long; my cousin just had a baby!!! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Over 200 oh yeah!!!!!! Keep it up awesome reviewers! (200 was my goal so don't mind the little celebration :) ) Most of you said the prophecy was good, but confusing. But don't worry, prophecies are supposed to be! And, you'll find out what it means over time. As for the Percabeth, it is coming. I know it didn't really say anything about it in the prophecy, but just wait and see. A few review replies:_

carlos: Thanks, and _prophecy _is how to spell it. Hard word. Don't worry, you'll figure out the prophecy after a while; it's supposed to be kinda confusing. And, no, I'm only percabethroxmysox. It was percyrocksmysox that switched sports something.

sonoposeidon:  Yes, it was confusing. But that's ok. And thank you!

percebeth4ever: Thanks for the idea! I'll try to do something Percabeth-ish like that. And thanks about my story!

Athena0228: Thank you! It took me about half an hour to think of the most the lines (thinking of what I wanted it to be about, how to arrange it, and what rhymed). I came up with the last line the next day.

Lylakk: Hi to you too! And that's ok. Thanks about the prophecy. And honey does rhyme with bunny! Yay!! Thanks again!

FishPonysRock: Thanks and you'll have to keep reading to see if you're right about who's going!

percabeth777: More Percabeth will be coming soon! And I agree about the prophecy, because you'll find out that some of the lines might mean something different than you think! Thank you!

X-Teen: Thanks for the ideas! I really like the spider-ness and the Cerberus idea!

Dragonboy: Great ideas! Thank you!

the bad seed/badseed01: Which username are you using? And I pretty much said anything else I wanted to about the review at school… so ya. P.S. I know something you don't know!!!!!!! Haha

vikitori22: Thank you thank you! Here's your update!

bellaorharry96:  You're welcome! It would be nice to live there and go back again. Hope to see you at Camp! And thanks!

_Story time!!!!_

Before we IM-ed the gods, we thought it would be a better idea to ask Nico who 'the dead' was (just in case it was actually him).

I supplied the water in the message, and Annabeth opened the curtain for some light. Chiron deposited a drachma and requested to speak to Nico.

Nico's image appeared, and in the background was Cerberus, the guard dog of the Underworld.

"Hey guys!" Nico said with a huge grin on his face. His hair was just a little longer since when he visited in the summer, and he looked a bit older.

Once we all replied back, I asked, "I received my prophecy, and there might be something you can clear up. It said that 'the water', me, 'the wise', Annabeth, and 'the dead' will combine. Do you who that would be?"

"It would most likely be Bianca, but I guess it could be me, too," he answered. "What else did the prophecy say?"

I recited my prophecy for Nico. He stared blankly for a few seconds then said, "Since it didn't say how many of 'the dead' go, but it said that you want to leave with four alive, maybe it's both of us."

"But Bianca is already dead, so maybe we _are_ supposed to take both of you," I added.

"Whoa, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said while playfully hitting me, "that really took some thinking."

I decided to go along with it this time by saying, "Yeah, I know. I used all my brain power for today on that sentence!"

"And you even know what a sentence is! That's amazing!"

"You know what else is amazing?" I asked her, leaning closer.

"Ooook, back to the subject!" Nico interrupted.

Just after he finished saying that, Cerberus's three heads glanced over and saw Annabeth, who was an old friend of him. I nudged Annabeth to make her notice the drooling dog, and she said, "Aw, I miss you too! Don't worry, I promise that Nico will play with you more often!"

Nico rolled his eyes at that. "Now, really, back to the subject," he said.

"That sounds pretty reasonable. I guess it'll have to do. 'The dead' thing, I mean," Chiron stated. "Thank you, Nico."

"We'll have to decide on a meeting place and time," I said.

"Wow, Percy, you're on a roll today!" Annabeth announced.

I laughed. "Thanks, and hold the applause. Anyways, when are we meeting, since we have a deadline?"

"As soon as possible, and that would be tomorrow," said Chiron. "At least, that will be when you two are leaving," he advised to Annabeth and me. "Where do you plan to be meeting them, Nico?"

"The farthest I can travel tomorrow would be Colorado probably, but I know Bianca would be able to meet you anywhere," he explained.

"Then, Percy, Annabeth, you shall go as far as you can, and Iris Message Bianca to let her know where you are," Chiron said. "You can meet and travel together from there."

_(__**A/N:**__ Even though Bianca _would_ be able to meet them at Camp, I think it would be more interesting if Percy and Annabeth traveled together alone for a while. You know, to give Percabeth a better chance ;) So just go along with it )_

"And then you'll IM me too, right? So I know where you are, and I can meet you" Nico asked.

"Yeah, we'll do that," I replied.

"So it's settled. Also, make sure to bring all weapons possible and other necessary materials. If I don't see you, Nico, good luck," Chiron ended.

"Thanks," Nico answered. We all said our farewells then wiped over the message.

"It's late," Chiron started. "You should go back to your cabins now to pack and rest. Meet here tomorrow right before breakfast. Good night," he smiled.

Annabeth and I lifted ourselves out of the chairs and silently walked out of the room, thinking about our quest soon to come. Then it hit me: Grover would not be coming with us on this quest.

_Sorry that this chapter wasn't too interesting, it was more of an explaining chapter. But this story will be getting better soon because of the upcoming quest and Percabeth! Nothing else to say really except keep reading and reviewing!!!_


	13. The Jelly Comes Back in Play

**

* * *

**

Ch. 15 The Jelly Comes Back in Play

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own _my _PJO books, the ones I bought, but not the whole story line/plot/idea.-

_Thanks for R&Ring! And I was wondering (because I received a review on this topic): Do you guys mind these A/Ns in the beginning or during the story? Are they distracting or anything? Should I just not write them? (I write them because I don't really email much because mine doesn't always work, and I just like to let you know some stuff about me, etc.) Also, do you think that some of the characters might be OOC? Let me know what you think by reviewing. Anyways, some review replies:_

* * *

Jenea: Thanks for the suggestions! Once Annabeth sees Luke again, I'll have something go on with that. I try to add some comedy, but I don't think I'm too great at it. And I have been considering P.O.V. changes, so I might. Thanks again!

percabeth777: Thank you about the explanations and the good luck! It's hard to explain everything just the right way. I know you, along with many others, are waiting for the Percabeth! I'll try my best to make it…Percabeth-y!

percabethgirl: I'm glad you love the idea and are excited about the quest! I have nothing against Grover either (he's awesome!), but, yes, Percabeth is just so great! And I love long reviews! Keep them coming!

XxxBeLLxXxGiRlxxX76: (how do you type your name in every time? It's so hard!) Thank you buddy! Haha. Here's your update!

Snb793: The four of them will make an interesting quest team! My friends and I made up a new 'doo da doo': it's 'mee ma mee!' (Inspired by my cat). No, I haven't read Twilight yet, but I will soon because we have to for Gifted (I don't even know why I'm in that class…I have numerous blonde moments). Thanks for loving the chappie! Also, I planned it out to work that way with the IM because I knew Nico was going on the quest, and the half bloods usually don't IM the gods. Don't worry, I talk a lot a lot too :)! Yes, Thalia will come up sometime. The traitor _could _be anyone. The crop circles would be an original idea. And I've watched the fred videos before. They're sooo funny!

Hannah Tran: It kinda will be like in BOTL. Yes, I do have a way to alter it though. Keep reading to find out!

hoppie1997: Is it really that good? Thanks for thinking that! And thanks for the congrats (it's a girl!)

Broken Gold: I'll try to add more description and keep the characters more character-like. Thanks for letting me know about the A/Ns as chapters (I forgot about that), I'll delete them. Also, (as in the beginning) I asked about the other A/Ns because some of them explain what the characters can't.

* * *

_Story time!!!!_

I had my usual hard time of falling asleep that night, especially the thought of not having Grover and that this was my most important quest. I kept telling myself '_Relax. You and Grover will find a way to communicate. You can use the empathy link.' _But, something was still bothering me. I know I know, the fate of the world is in my hands. It always bothered me, no matter what, I and was starting to get used to it. So that wasn't it. There was something inside my head. If I could just think of it…

_Star things_

"Percy…Seaweed Brain…hello? Wake uuu-p!" I heard quietly. It was obviously Annabeth. There was no worry or fear in her voice that I could detect, so I decided to lie in bed just a little longer. As I tried to open one eye to check the time, it slowly shut due to lack of sleep.

"Hey, I saw that! You _are _awake!" she yelled.

I turned over to hide my smile and said, "No I'm not."

"Yeah-huh. Your eye just opened! And you're talking!" she argued.

"Maybe I'm talking in my sleep," I suggested.

"Maybe you need to be woken up the hard way." Before I knew it, I was soaked with water that must've come out of my glass on my nightstand. I actually got wet this time because I wasn't prepared to stay dry. But, it was my time for payback. I willed the water to rise off of me and spray Annabeth. Now she was the wet one. That look in her intimidating gray eyes did _not_ look happy.

"If that's how you want to be, I guess I won't tell you what I found out," she said with a fake-mad voice, turning away.

"What?" I pleaded.

"If you would've simply woken up when I told you to, you would have known by now."

"Ok, fine," I said, giving in. I tiredly got out of my comfy bed and walked over to hug Annabeth. I turned her around to face me and started to feel the water drip off of her. She fiercely hugged me back, and became completely dry.

"So what did you have to tell me?" I asked.

"Remember how you told me about Nico coming to your house to tell you how to defeat Luke? And then you were interrupted by some monster attack and he never got to tell you?" Annabeth questioned.

I thought back to that time, which was during my birthday party. I remembered it exactly.

"Yeah. What a great ending to my party," I said.

"Well, good thing he didn't tell you because my mom came up with a better way. Chiron informed her last night of our quest, and she found a problem with Bianca. How would she be able to fight? So, this morning, she IM-ed Chiron back and told him about her idea: the green jelly stuff you found. She came up with a way to manipulate it and, when used, can make Bianca able to fight," she explained.

"That's something that I can actually agree with Athena about. But how will we get the jelly?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Chiron," she answered. "Meet me there after you get packed."

"Ok, bye," I said.

Annabeth leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. We pulled apart and she said her good-bye.

After she had left my cabin, I started to get packed. I didn't really know what we would be doing, or how long we would be gone, so I packed what I usually did, with a little extra. I had Riptide, ambrosia and nectar, mortal money and drachmas, a couple sets of clothes, and the sand dollar that my dad had given me.

I checked to see that I had everything, and then I left my cabin. I took one last look around the place in case I would never see it again. Since I packed pretty quickly, I decided to see Grover. I wonder if he even knew about the quest…

* * *

_Ok, I know this wasn't too exciting again. But the quest is starting really soon, so keep reading! And reviewing! _

_Greatly-awesome-amazingly-wonderfully-exciting news (at least for me it is)!!! I'm going to Camp on the last session, which is July 13__th__!!! Let me know if you're going sometime too!!! _

_That's all for this chapter, so bye! And don't forget to review! _

* * *


	14. The Quest Begins

**Ch. 14 The Quest Begins**

* * *

-Disclaimer: Is _my _name on the PJO books? (Rhetorical question, no need for an answer. Haha) No. I believe the name reads: _Rick Riordan._ And that's not my name, so I don't own the books.-

_Wow, I haven't been on here forever! So happy super-late holidays! Really sorry about that; lots of holiday get-togethers and my computer got a virus. I could barely turn it on without it freezing. And it took really long to get fixed. But now everything's good, and the story can continue! I'll begin with a couple review replies, as usual: (and don't feel bad if I don't reply here, that just means there was nothing really to say back except "Thanks!! I appreciate your review!")_

Demeter and Artemis Rock: Thanks! I try to make it as detailed as I can! Here's the 'more' that you wanted!

PERCABETH55: I see you like Percabeth a lot. Small world. Haha. Thanks!

Fangirl 12: Thank you, and I'll try to make longer chapters! And I like your profile pic! I am now a Twilight-reader-lover!

Laughing-like-Bells (a.k.a. Bells): Thanks! Your new name is easier to type, but I'll still call you Bells :). I love your profile pic! So Percabeth-y!

Olympianchef213: Thanks for the suggestion. I like it (haha pitchforks)! I'll try to use some part of it.

Percabeth777: Thanks for the info! I'll definitely be getting that picture soon!

* * *

_***I think the star things work now. On with the story! Also, in the last chapter, I forgot to say that Percy had his necklace from Annabeth with him(But now you can assume that he always does)***_

* * *

I found Grover heading towards the Big House, going to wish us luck on our quest. I ran up behind him and shouted, "Hey, G-man!"

Grover turned around with a look of distress and worry on his face. He waited as I jogged the rest of the way to him (I'm not much faster than the nymphs, even when they are in tree form). (_A/N: It says this on Rick's website--Percy's Progress Report.) _

"What's up, Grover?" I asked with concern.

He sighed. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your quest without me," he answered, a look of longing in his eyes. We matched paces and continued walking in the same direction Grover was heading.

"Thanks. I wish you could come, but it would be too dangerous to go against the prophecy this time. We were lucky that nothing happened to any of us on the last quest," I said. On Annabeth's quest last summer, which was through the Labyrinth, she took one too many people, based on her prophecy. "Plus, we could still communicate through our empathy link," I reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Grover replied glumly.

"Maybe there's a reason for this," I reassured him. "To protect Juniper? To help preserve the wild? It could be anything, so don't act so sad."

"Okay, but promise to talk, uh, _think _to me every day, alright?" he asked.

"I promise," I grinned. He returned it. Grover started trotting a little slower, and I realized we were just a few steps away from the Big House's porch. As we walked through the old, creaky door, I could hear Chiron saying good-bye to someone. Annabeth said the same, but added 'mother' on the end. Right then I knew it was Athena, and Annabeth did not sound too happy. _I wonder why. _

"Percy, we need to talk about someth—oh, hi Grover," Annabeth said as she noticed Grover walking in behind me. Her eyes were a little darker than usual, which probably meant she was either worried or angry.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Grover answered. "Good luck on your quest," he added, still sounding a little depressed. He idly chewed on the tin can he was holding.

Annabeth must have picked up on his emotions because she replied, "It'll be alright, Grover. We survived while we were without you last time. And thank you."

"I made Percy promise to think to me every night, so make sure he sticks to his promise," he instructed. I knew she wouldn't forget.

"Okay." She turned to me and said, "Percy, that was Athena. She said that we could make a stop at Mount Olympus to pick up some of that green jelly for Bianca. But that's not all she wants us for. She also said 'she knows, and wishes to speak to us both.'"

"Oh, great. That will be fun," I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, we need to get going so we have enough time. Do you have everything?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, I think. Are you ready?"

"Not really," she answered, sounding nervous, "but let's go." But before we started to leave, Chiron motioned me to come over. Annabeth and Grover started a conversation.

"Percy, I know you'll succeed. You will make the right decisions. I have faith in you. And, remember, that jelly is powerful. It can change anyone's thoughts. If you do truly need help, use it. You'll know what I mean. Please keep yourself and the others safe. Annabeth is counting on you. She really trusts you, Percy. You can do this, my boy. Good luck," he ended with a smile.

"Thanks, Chiron. I'll try my best." He patted my shoulder and started to wheel (in wheelchair form) towards the door.

After saying our good-bye's and receiving good luck's, Annabeth and I waved one last time at the Big House. Hopefully this wouldn't be our last time seeing it. As we were walking, I absentmindedly reached down and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

I noticed the campers had stopped what they were doing to wave and wish us luck. They all, except for the few Ares children, looked sad to see us go.

I called for Blackjack telepathically and heard a responding, "Yo, boss!" The sound of large, flapping wings filled the air around us.

"I see you got the girl," he said in my head, grinning. And Pegasi _can _smile.

Annabeth giggled. "What's he smiling about?" she asked.

"Nothing," I blushed.

"Where to, boss?" I'm glad he dropped the subject.

"We're off on another quest. First stop, Mount Olympus," I answered.

"Hop on." We mounted the Pegasus. I let Annabeth sit in front for safety purposes. Just in case Blackjack tried any new tricks. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. Maybe a little too tight, but it felt good. She did the same around Blackjack's neck, and we took off.

*****************

Since there was no need to ride the elevator when we had our own flying transportation, Blackjack dropped us off on the narrow pathway leading to Olympus. The sight of the floating city was still breathtaking. Every part became even more detailed the more you saw it. I couldn't stop staring at the golden light of the city before us. Its beauty reminded me off…

"Percy! Come on!" Annabeth pulled me out of my trance. And I mean literally pulled me. She started dragging me along the stone path. Everyone along the way stared. Some waved, and some even bowed. I was really starting to like this place. But, some looked worried or nervous.

We eventually ended up at the front of the gods' enormous palace. I could feel the power radiating from it.

"You first, _Great Perseus Jackson_," she said with fake respect in her voice. I stepped forward and grabbed the golden door handle carefully. The door, also shimmering gold, opened noiselessly. Annabeth followed after me, closing the door slowly. As we turned to face forward, the first person we saw was Athena, her gray eyes sparkling with intimidation.

* * *

_I hope that chapter was good and detailed. That's what I tried for! Keep reading because in the next chapter, you will find out what Athena thinks of Percy and Annabeth! Will they be allowed to stay together? And how will this affect the quest? P.S. For those of you that don't know, __The Demigod Files __will be coming out on Feb. 10__th__!! There's a preview by Rick of it on youtube!_

_P.S.S. Do you guys think this 'green jelly' concept is confusing? If it is, I'll try to explain more. Don't forget to review; it helps me to know what you guys think (what I can do better, etc.) and I really appreciate it! Well, see you next chapter!! (quest continues=more Percabeth!)_

~percabethroxmysox


	15. My Day in Olympus

**Ch. 15 My Day in Olympus **

-Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn PjO!!!

* * *

_Welcome back, readers! So, did any of you get to read the _**Demigod Files** _yet? It's amazing! I hope you get the chance to! And, as of Feb. 28__th__, there are 65 more days till _**The Last Olympian**_!!_

_Thanks! Anyway, review replies for ch. 14:_

alexlevu: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you keep reading & reviewing!

Fangirl12: I'm glad you're staying with my story! I love Blackjack, he's such a fun character to use.

all4God: Thank you! I love your story, Half Blood Musical. I'll have to read the latest chapter.

To those who commented about the jelly name: I'm in the process of looking up a Greek name for it right now so I can use it.

* * *

_(March 1__st-ish__) Thanks to all who voted! Looks like the result is: keep Percabeth the way it is. It was kinda close with 'change the Percabeth.' Sorry to those who wanted it that way. I hope you still enjoy the story, though! Don't worry, I'll try to make the Percabeth worth reading. So, I'll start the story back where it left off: Percy and Annabeth meeting Athena in Olympus. (PS – I'm making up my own description of Olympus in some parts that haven't been talked about in PJO. Also, I know I said I would update in the beginning of this week, but this week has been CRAZY. So many practices, try-outs, competitions, etc. But, it gave you a longer chance to vote. Please don't hate me for not updating!) Story time now!_

* * *

"Hello, daughter. Perseus," she greeted us both. Athena said my name in a voice of disgust, with a sneer. _Great,_ I thought. _She now officially hates me._

"Mother, pl–," Annabeth started, but I interrupted her. I didn't want Annabeth to get in trouble.

"Athena, I know I should've listened to you. It was probably the best choice, and I'm–." Now the goddess cut me off.

"We shall discuss this inside, after I give you the _themizô hupostasis_," Athena said. My brain, hard-wired for Greek, automatically translated her last two words to 'controlling jelly.' Annabeth must've done the same, because she did not have a comment, and she's way smarter than me. We followed Athena into the throne room. It was empty of gods. They were probably out preparing for the upcoming Titan war. Also, there wasn't any special meeting that I was aware of.

We walked through a series of vast hallways. The top of the walls throughout these passages were trimmed with shimmered gold, like it had just been polished. There were portraits of each god and goddess lined up in order of the thrones. Ancient, and I mean _really _ancient, Greek items of all sorts decorated the hallways. There were statues, paintings, vases, and more, all with intricate and beautiful designs. Who knew that hallways could be so fancy? All of the doors were closed, so I didn't get to peek into any to get a further look.

We were lead into room that I guessed was a laboratory. My guess was right. Like the rest of the rooms on Olympus, this one was full of so many priceless things. One wall was lined with test tubes and beakers and other science-y equipment, which all looked very advanced. On the counter below all of this were five jars, filled with the _themizô hupostasis, _a.k.a. jelly.

Athena walked (more like glided) across the room towards the jars. She lightly tapped the cap of each one of them and said, "The jars are now indestructible." I was glad of this because I have a tendency of breaking things. She handed them to Annabeth without looking my way, making it obvious that she trusted her daughter more than me.

"Now," the goddess started, "this is a powerful material for demigods to own. Be careful and use it wisely. I have learned that it can control the mind of just about anything, but this is all I can say. Gods should not interfere with a quest," she told us.

Annabeth zipped the backpack where she had put the jars in and slung it over her shoulder. Athena turned to speak to us again, and I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say.

"Perseus, I'm sure you can recall what I told you a few years ago on Olympus," Athena said.

"That you did not approve of my relationship with Annabeth," I answered. I glanced at Annabeth, and she looked hurt.

"Yes. You are _still_ dangerous, boy. You can _still_ put her in danger. You _still_ have the same fatal flaw, personal loyalty. You can _still _cause much danger and damage for a friend. So I _still _do not approve. Especially with the problems we will be facing soon in the future."

"I promise I would never, ever put Annabeth into danger. I just couldn't," I defended myself. What I said was true. Now that I thought about it, I would hate myself if I put her into any kind of danger. Plus, _I_ would probably end up being the one in trouble.

"That doesn't mean that you causing danger isn't possible. It can happen, even if you're trying to prevent it. I believe that not being so close to my daughter would be safer for her and others. You would bring down the world just to help her, the way you are now," Athena replied.

I couldn't believe this. She was trying to tear Annabeth and me apart just because she didn't trust me. "So, you're saying…we should…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Well, as you call it: 'break up.' Yes, it would be for the best," she assured. _No, not for the best,_ I thought.

"Mother, no! Percy wouldn't cause anything bad to happen! We're fine together!" Annabeth protested.

"Annabeth, we cannot take any risks now. The war is quickly approaching. Important decisions are soon to be made," Athena said. I knew we stood no chance arguing with her, so I stopped talking. Annabeth looked down, then at me with a sad face. I returned one back.

This was the end of us. Together. Happy.

There was nothing left for us to do or say up in Olympus, so we headed out the way we came, being completely silent. On our way out, Athena told us, "Do not let this stop you. You have much ahead of you. Continue on your quest; make the right decisions. Good luck."

We both gave a muffled 'Thanks' and kept heading for the exit. I whistled for Blackjack to pick us up.

"Back again, boss! Why so blue? Ha-ha, get it?" Blackjack joked (insert drum set sound here). I gave out a half-hearted laugh for his sake.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied. I didn't want him finding out – he would have the word spread (and probably the wrong story, too) in seconds.

"Well, get on! Where to?" he asked. The last time we discussed where to go, we were talking to Nico. He told us to head towards Colorado.

"Go west, toward Colorado," I told him.

"I'm on it, boss! Let's go! And, uh, could we maybe stop for some donuts?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, not really paying attention to him. I was too busy helping Annabeth up, which felt kinda awkward now. I wondered if there was a 'no-contact' rule now.

I had a new least-favorite god/goddess now: Athena, because she made me give up the one I loved.

* * *

_Poor Percy and Annabeth! How will they put up with this? You'll find out next chapter…so keep reading! And, of course, reviews are very much appreciated! _

_Did you guys see the cast of Percy and Grover for The Lightning Thief movie????? Percy is…amazing (haha my friends are jealous they don't read the series. And it's not like I carry around a picture or anything…), and Grover is different from what I expected. I hope they tell us who Annabeth is soon. As of March 14, 2009: 51 days till TLO!! The PJO Bee is coming up soon at my school, too! That is my PJO report for today sooo…R&R!_

~percabethroxmysox

* * *


	16. We Make a Pitt Stop

**

* * *

**

Ch. 16 We Make a Pitt Stop (Pitt not spelled wrong, you'll see why)

* * *

-Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be looking on all these sites to find out what happens in the last book of my own series. So, obviously, I don't own PJO.

* * *

_(--You probably don't even want to hear from me—you're that mad at me for not updating. Please don't kill me! I'm sooo sorry and I know this has happened a lot before but…I'm back for good because school's out and dance is over! I just got an Ipod touch so I've been going crazy with adding stuff on there. I've been from DC to Sixflags to graduations to Hershey to Sandcastle to bonfires…you get the point. And don't mind this really long thing in the beginning, read it if you want, there might be something interesting or useful, if not, that's ok, I ramble a lot. But there is the __next chapter__ after it!--)_

_-You people rock my sox (along with Percabeth—get it? My penname - percabethroxmysox - haha I know, not funny)!!! Over 300 reviews! Thanks so much! And some more thanks to all those who have me and/or my story on their favorites and/or alerts and to my readers who are out there somewhere! Congrats to my 300__th__ reviewer…_Ryder Blade_! Thanks! _

_--But…you probably all hate me because I take so long to update. I'm so sorry about that. I'm a really busy person. Now school is finally over (they go crazy the last months to fit everything in), so I'll update a lot!! But, a good part of the busy-ness is that I've been busy with reading _The Last Olympian _over and over and over! It was the best thing I've ever read!!!!! Completely awesome!! I LOVED it!!! Especially the ending…like page 372. Just lovely. I'll admit I cried through like the whole ending and the other sad parts…they were so sad, and the end was so good, but it was the _end. _I was sooooooo excited May 5__th__ it wasn't even funny!! My friend's mom was going to buy the books and bring them to school for us (I couldn't get out of school…stupid track meet) at the end of the day. So…I ran to meet my friend and was like "Where's the books?????!!!!????" She said, "Uhhh…my mom couldn't find any…" Me: "WHAT?????" Her:"She went to the book store and they ran out…" Me: "Didn't she try somewhere else??????????" Her: "Well…just kidding!! They're right here!!" And she brought out the books and I screamed, like really loud (and this was in school), and grabbed mine and kissed it. Happy ending :) _

_Anyway…some PJO news and answers for questions you had (that you probably know the answer to now):_

_-They've announced a bunch of other cast members for the PJO movie. You can probably find them by Google or something. Some of the actors/actresses are not, in my opinion, fitting (especially with age)_

_-The PJO Bee: it's like a spelling bee, but they ask you questions about mythology instead. About any school can have one, just ask your teacher/librarian to go on the official site: __for more information. I got second place in the one at my school. (everybody thought I would win because I'm so obsessed…but I was up against this insanely intelligent kid—I swear his IQ is like 500, if that was possible—and he gets a really easy question, and mine made no sense. Oh well, I tried)_

_-Most of you were shocked about what happened last chapter…just keep reading to see what happens _;)

_I would do some review replies…but I pretty much covered everything above. To those who thought I might've quit: I am no quiter, but I may be slow :)Thanks again, though!_

* * *

The ride from New York to Colorado on a pegasus was a long one, so I had plenty of time to think. Some of my thoughts were:

_Athena had just told Annabeth and me to break up, right? Does that mean I can't even like her anymore? _

_I hate Athena._

_Athena is the goddess of wisdom, not love. She can't stop love._

_I hate Athena._

_Maybe I can prove to her that she can't stop love, no matter how powerful she is. _

_I hate Athena. I think I've established that point, though, so I'll go back to that next thought. _

_It might get me killed, but I can't have my feelings stopped because of an order. I, Perseus Jackson, love Annabeth Chase, and I'm going to prove it. I'm also going to prove that I won't cause danger because of it._

And that was my plan. It would start…now.

"Hey Annabeth?" I turned around to face her.

She looked up slowly. "Yeah?"

"I was th—" Just then, something flew right in front of us, but Blackjack pulled away. Perfect timing, huh?

"What was that?" Annabeth asked, startled.

"I'm not sure," I answered. We weren't high enough to be around any planes, and the thing was way too big to be a bird. "Blackjack?"

_I don't know either, boss. It went too fast._

"Maybe it was just passing by," I suggested.

"Probably," Annabeth agreed. "So what were you saying?"

"Well, Athena said we—" Great. There it was again. This time, the flying object hit one of Blackjack's front legs. He jerked back, which caused me to slide into Annabeth. I slid back pretty hard, and she must've not have had a good grip, because she fell right off the back of the pegasus. I tried to grab her, but I was too late.

"Blackjack!" I yelled. Annabeth was screaming for help as she pummeled down towards the earth. As I got ready to hold on, Blackjack swiftly turned around and dove. I had landed on Blackjack out of the air before, but Annabeth isn't as skilled with pegasi as I am. I would have to help her get back to safety on Blackjack's back.

Blackjack was trying to catch up with Annabeth, but she was falling fast. He readied his black wings and swooped them down with all his might. The pegasus flew a couple feet past Annabeth, so he leveled his body, ready to catch. I braced myself, with my legs tightly wrapped around Blackjack and my arms out. I grabbed for Annabeth as she came toward me. I caught her bridal-style (which was kinda weird), but fell back because of the weight. But I'm not calling her fat or anything, okay? You would agree that a person falling from the sky would be heavy if you got to experience it too.

I could feel both of our hearts beating fast. Annabeth was holding onto my neck and sitting on my lap, and I still had my arms around her. She looked up at me and said, "Thanks."

As I looked down at her, I realized that this actually wasn't awkward to _me_. Athena made me think that, but it wasn't true. So I won't let it be that way any more.

I must have been staring at her, and she was looking right back at me. She got closer to me and I started to lean in, despite Athena's voice in my head saying that this was forbidden…

_Hey, boss! Could ya sit up? It's a little uncomfortable for the life-saver here._

Every moment was ruined today. I sat back up, with Annabeth in front of me this time. She would _not _fall of again.

_I'm gonna take a little rest stop, okay boss? That flying took lots of energy, and I could sure use some sugar. _

We landed behind some trees so we wouldn't freak anybody out. We were in a small grassy area. Behind me, there was a huge black and gold football stadium. To the right was a big, round, gray building with an oversized satellite on top. It led out to a boat. I would later decipher it as saying _Gateway Clipper_. In front of me, a river was rushing by. Across the river was a steep hill, with things that looked like railroad tracks going up it. I wondered how a train could get up a hill like that. There was a yellow bridge over the river in the distance to the left, leading to a tunnel with some writing on it. It was pretty far away, and of course, with my dyslexia, it was hard to read. Together, Annabeth and I helped each other and decided it said _Fort Pitt Tunnel._

Looking back to the stadium, we read _Steelers _everywhere around it. I didn't watch much football this year, but the name was familiar. Weren't they the winners of the Super Bowl? If so, aren't they from, like Pennsylvania?

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania," Annabeth announced. I was right (for once in my demigod life). "I've done some studying about this place. The Fort Pitt Tunnel was opened on September 1, 1960. The bridge over here is 28 feet wide, 3,614 feet in length. It can hold…" She went on for a while, spouting out tons of facts about Pittsburgh.

I looked around, with no monsters to be seen. Of course, I weren't always right with this.

A bubbling sound came from the river. We walked down to investigate it, but we didn't see anything out of the ordinary. We figured it was just a fishing boat passing by. But, once the boat was out of sight, a strange glowing light came from under where the boat had just been. The glow swam closer to the surface of the river, and my hand instinctively went to my pocket, which is where I had Riptide. As I looked closer, I realized what the glow was. It was the Water Spirit I had seen in the Mississippi River after I had fallen off the St. Louis Arch.

I leaned closer towards the water, and the Spirit motioned for me to go into the water. I looked back to Annabeth and Blackjack and told them I'd be right back.

"Percy, what are you d—" Annabeth started. I walked into the river, which, according to Annabeth, was the Allegheny. There was some pollution, but not the worst I've been in.

_Hello, Perseus. I'm glad we could meet again_, the Spirit spoke. I remembered her voice from the last time I'd talked to her; just like my mother's.

_Do you still have the sand dollar from your father? _

"Yes," I replied in my underwater voice. It was in my backpack.

_When the time is right, you'll know how to use it. _My father had told me something similar.

_Also, do not forget your other friends and family. The Great Prophecy may not speak of them, but they are still important for a victory in this war. _I thought of Grover, still at Camp. And Rachel, my mom, and Paul, back in New York. Could they really help in this war when they are not with me?

_Do not loose hope, Percy. It will help you, along with love, when you are in need. Never underestimate power, either. This is the most help I can give. Good luck, brave one._

"Thank you," I said as she drifted off. She made me think about my prophecy, mainly because she delivered a line. This reminded me of an important part: time would speed up to my sixteenth birthday. What was today's date? How much time did we have left?

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 16! Yay! The next chapter will either be up next week or after I come back from Camp Half Blood (!!! So excited!!!), which is the 19__th__. Please review! Let me know what you think! (maybe I'll give reviewers access to my Camp pictures when I come back…I'll think about it) _

_Ok, I know I talked A LOT before this chapter, but a few last PJO-related things. I went to Washington DC in May and saw a whole bunch of stuff, including the Lincoln Memorial and the Air and Space Smithsonian Museum. Remember in SOM when Percy had a picture of Annabeth in front of Lincoln? Well I did that. I feel so special! And in TC how Percy & friends battled the Nemean Lion in the Air and Space Museum? I was there too! I was going crazy and kept telling my friends: Percy was there! He was on that rocket! He jumped off the balcony! He was in this gift store and bought the same space food as me! (which I did just because he did). The experience was so great!_

_OMGs…I leave for Camp Half Blood in a week! I'll post this huge thing in my profile about my Camp trip and all about it to let you all know! And like I said, maybe I'll give my reviewers access to pictures I take at Camp. It's a possibility! So R&R! Thanks! If I don't talk to you before Camp, sorry, but wish me fun there! Bye!_

~percabethroxmysox


End file.
